The Stars Are Forever
by fallenfaeangel
Summary: Shylo was born different. Nothing could kill her. Her friend could control time even. This was fine and they were doomed to an eternity together until demons became involved in the mess. Yusuke just had to be there neighbour, and extrodionary powers can only go unnoticed for so long. Tried to be non-marysue as possible. Future Hiei/OC with side Kurama/OC Mentions of F/F.


This was a plot bunny that bugged me one night I had insomnia...I did not sleep. So I instead wrote an entire story arc out and wrote the set up and first chapter. I tried to un-mary-sue my two girls and keep people in character. Feel free to give CONSTRUCTIVE critism so I can improve my writing and shape it to become a better story with a deep plot. I will touch upon it now and again when my mood hits just like all of my other stories. I know, I am bad with consistency, but with winter coming I should update more since I leave the house less. Anyway...this will be Hiei/OC themed, minoring with Kurama/OC, and having mentions now and again of oc/oc female/female until the main romance kicks in likely though not in any very serious manner. I will try and keep it at the M rating but if I can't an unedited version will go up on another site and this one will just be edited.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing you recognize in the following and make zero profit. This is written purely for my personal enjoyment. This is the only disclaimer as I typically forget to write them. Thank you and enjoy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Staring down from the roof of a seven story building on an empty block is not something I would recommend to the average person. Its unusual knowing you can so easily fall to your death. With that in mind I stepped off the edge of the building and felt the air whip past me. When you are falling it seems to take much longer than one would think to hit the ground, though this thought of mine was cut short as my body hit the pavement below.

When the human body hits the pavement at that speed it is not pretty, though it isn't as bad as the human body hitting the ground at terminal velocity. Long-story short, I was a mangled mass of tissue, blood, and bone. My heart ceased to beat as it was liquified on contact. That's not the point of this act though, no no. The point is what comes after the impact.

Tissue pulled together, blood was pulled back into re-formed veins. Bones repaired themselves and re-aligned. Parts thrown to far were replaced, leaving random matter behind. At the end of it all stood an average, black haired naked girl with big hips, an average chest, and a slightly thick waist from one to many bowls of ice cream standing on the side walk. Me.

"Damn girl! Its official, there is NO way you can die! That's insane Shylo! Did it hurt?" My friend, Fiona, said coming out from behind the blood-splattered plexiglass with a bundle of clothes. Fiona was about 5'6" with platinum blonde hair in a tribal cut with the front length just part her chin and the back shaved up to where her ear level straight back. She wore a lot of silver jewelry similar to me. I put on the black jeans she gave me with my underclothes and slipped on my black tank top and sneakers. Fiona dressed a bit more impractical than me with black cargo pants a simple v-neck tee, it suited her frame though, gave it a bit more curves then she really had.

"No, it surprisingly didn't hurt. It seems my brain didn't have time to register the pain before it was obliterated. Sadly though, it seems I truly can't die." I said. Okay, I know that it seems a bit unusual to be depressed that I can't die, but seriously, have you ever really thought about how daunting complete immortality is? Its fucking scary is what it is. Doomed to an eternity alone. Well, minus Fiona.

Fiona flipped open her pocket knife and sliced my bare arm causing it to bleed from the new deep cut that quickly healed back up. "That hurt?" She said with a joking smile derived from a sadistic pleasure of harming people. I glared at her as the stinging pain disappeared.

"Yes, it fucking hurt." I told her blandly causing her to give me a huge grin.

"Great, it seems that your neural pathways are fully functional." She said laughing as I smacked her arm playfully. Every injury hurt no matter my healing but I have gotten very used to the pain and adjusted for the most part. Pain tolerance thankfully makes most deeper cuts seem minor, though I still had many breaking points. If you think about it though...if I didn't feel pain at all, I would never really be able to really experience pleasure. The two things are so closely related...while it can be hard experiencing pain I guess its a benefit as well.

"Thanks for freezing time by the way. Couldn't exactly test this on a busy street." I said smiling at her pulling on my final bracelet. Fiona had a wonderful ability to completely control time. She could speed it up, slow it down, freeze it. She could bring you to the past and the future. She also had a scary ability to age someone or make them really young.

"No problem, it was worth it...not every day I get to see someone fall to their death and get back up. Now come on, we need to clean this mess up before I restore time." She told me looking at the gore that remained. I nodded cringing.

Fiona and I met 20 years ago when we were both learning the extent of our abilities. While she controlled every aspect of time whether on a personal or global scale, my abilities went beyond total immortality. I had endless endurance, endless life-force, and endless energy. The abilities had benefits, I could run faster and basically forever because my muscles just didn't tire. I still sweat though, natural reaction to raising your core temperature and all that. Fluids, those were still very important for me still.

I often ran to stay fit, with my body constantly replenishing I was very hungry whenever I had to use my ability. I didn't technically need to eat for survival, but hunger is very uncomfortable to deal with...that and I just really like food. Human evolution didn't always account for those aspects I guess, the body just wasn't meant to have my abilities. Sadly if I stayed still due to my eating I would quickly gain more weight than I already did. It was a vicious cycle that I never found a balance for. Running kept my five foot tall body muscular, though it could only keep so much of my weight off. Cheesecake, pizza, and ice cream were just to great to ever give up or find a way to each them in moderation. Sadly my figure would never be super model quality with my large hips and short figure and c-cup breasts but I still think I looked good for my habits.

I looked at the surroundings trying to see if we missed anything from our cleaning session before being satisfied. "See anything?" I asked placing my sponge back into the bloody bucket of bleach and water.

Fiona glanced around once more. "Nope, now let's get rid of the evidence." She said picking up her bucket. Her statement caused me to laugh as I picked up my bucket as well.

"You sound like we just committed a murder." I said with a smile as we poured our buckets down the storm drain in front of us. We went to rinse them out quickly as we repeated the process.

"In a way we did, you are just a very stubborn victim. Annoying little bitch." She said jokingly as we put everything back in our apartment on the first floor. Yes, I jumped from our apartment building, made clean up a breeze really. We both flopped down on the couch as the world began again. I have to say, being frozen in time makes everything unnaturally silent.

We watched mindless television for a few hours as I snacked before we both decided that Spongebob officially killed off all of our brain cells. We clicked it over to Tokyo's weather channel for a bit as we decided what to do. We had lived in America all of our lives until 3 years ago. Six years ago we had decided to move to Japan since we needed to make sure no one would notice us not aging. We intently studied the language for three years and worked hard before we made the move. While we had plenty of knowledge by now for jobs we couldn't work a job that was an actual career. We simply couldn't stay in one area for more than, at max, 10 years before our lack of aging raises suspicion.

"I say we just go out and enjoy the weather since this week looks like shit." Fiona said as we zoned out at the weather man droning on and on.

"Sure." I said and got up lazily with Fiona following shortly behind. We walked down to the stairs of our apartment before sitting down on them and leaning back on our elbows on the stairs. We sat in silence until it started to irritate me.

"So...how's work?" I said trying to break the silence between us. Fiona didn't open her eyes as she pouted.

"Don't ruin my good mood. I work in retail, how do you _think_ its going? It sucks." She told me irritable. She hated the latest job switch but it was better than her last job in fast food. "How is the hair stylist job going?" Fiona asked me in a change of topic.

"Good. Its nice that once people can see what I do I can quickly get a pay raise. As well off as we are now, more money never hurts." I said with a grin. More money meant we could stop working and still be set for a very long time, always a plus.

"That's nice, so glad to be a model for you." She said looking at me with a smile. Over the years when I rotated to this job I always re-did her hair to show off my skills. Always worked well to show off my skill in cut, color, and style.

"Its appreciated." I said before we fell silent again and began people watching. We both lazily waved to our neighbor Yusuke as he and his friends stopped in front of the stairs a bit from us. Fiona and I closed our eyes and tilted our heads back soaking up the sun as we listened to their conversation subtly, well, the best we _could _at this distance.

"...smell blood...bled to death...stupid humans..." We hear one of them say.

"...search for signs...find the dead..." We heard Yusuke say to them. Short other bits after that were said but we couldn't hear enough to piece together a sentence at all. Me and Fiona casually opened our eyes and looked at each other before glancing around in a bored manner seeing Yusuke and his gang heading off in different directions away from us.

"Well that is interesting." I said to Fiona who hummed in agreement before speaking.

"Which part? The smelling cleaned up blood, the human comment, or the fact that it mattered to them?" Fiona said with a wry smile.

I snorted in response, "All of the above. What did that boy get himself into..." I muttered to her as we watched them regroup again. They spoke to each other quickly before Yusuke gave a shrug and walked over to us.

"Hi Shylo, Fiona. Question, anything weird happen today?" Yusuke asked walking up some of the stairs and plopping down next to us, his friends stopping a few steps down standing there watching.

Fiona looked up at him squinting lightly from the sun, "Not that I know of, we had music going loud today so the world was kinda dead to us." I said lightly trying to figure out how they figured something had happened still.

Fiona took the lead, "Why? Whats up?" She asked nonchalantly digging for information.

Yusuke seemed to clam up slightly taking an unnatural pause before speaking again. "Just...thought something happened. Seems it was a false alarm though. So...I have a non-related question to ask you to." He said quickly changing the topic. Fiona and I glanced at each other before looking back over at him, rotating our gaze between him and his friends. There was a carrot-topped guy that was quite tall and average looking, though he was very muscular. There was also a red-headed male that bordered on being overly effeminate though very attractive, actually seemed way to nice and proper to be hanging out with these boys. The final was a male that was shorter than the rest, black spiky hair and black garb and piercing red eyes that made me feel like I was being torn apart under his harsh gaze. Yeah, this rag-tag group looked way to rough for such a gentlemen as the red-head. Wow...Yusuke needs to get some red-tone thing on his person if he is to stay with this group. I jerked back to reality once I realized he was waiting for me answer.

"Sorry, zoned. Sure, go ahead." I said causing Yusuke to give me a small smile.

"Well...my mom is going to visit some family in the southern part of Japan and I am staying here. The problem is she will be gone for so long that she isn't keeping our apartment. I told her I had to place and I thought I could find a place before she left and I didn't. So...I was kinda wondering...can I stay with you two?" He asked looking nervous for once...or was that just irritated for the fact that he had to ask for something? Eh, I will give him the benefit of the doubt.

Fiona and I glanced at each other before she gave me a slight nod. I turned back to him with a smile, "We would love to take you in Yusuke. When does she leave?" I asked causing him to shoot a relieved smile to me momentarily. I shot a glance at his unusual friends just standing there...staring...actually, the carrot-top seemed to be enamored with a small kitten that he had been carrying partially in his pocket. Weird.

"Um...tomorrow. Kinda wondering...can I move in now." He said fidgeting.

My eyebrows shot up, "That is quick. We need to move stuff around...think your friends would be willing to help here if we need to get it all done fast?" I asked glancing at each member of the group. Yusuke looked at each gaining some form of communication, though the carrot-top was forced to respond away from the cat and the black-haired guy seemed to give a snort of indifference.

Yusuke turned back to me with a smile, "Yes, so...lead the way I guess." He said, I got up with Fiona each brushing dust off our lower extremities before I re-focused on them.

"Wait one sec, quick introductions." I said waving my hand at the group.

Yusuke pointed to each as he was speaking saying, "This idiot is Kuwabara, a friend if a stupid one. This is Shuichi, my smart friend who always knows what to do. And this is Hiei...my friend I guess...yeah. Violent and angry but a friend." The last statement got a harsh glare, the previously grumbling Kuwabara from the stupid insult began laughing.

I smiled at each in turn with Fiona before introducing ourselves. I pointed to myself first, "I am Shylo, the one and only and the only one who ever bails Yusuke's ass out of jail with Fiona, this wonderful woman here. She also bails his ass out of jail. We also help his ass when he is way to drunk and needs help recovering." Causing Yusuke to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Yeah..." He muttered causing some of the group to small, I swear I saw Hiei quirk a lip up but it was turned back to a frown quickly enough. He did not seem like a happy guy. Sad. With that I waved them to follow as we all trekked inside, I walked into our apartment to my room, I kept my positions pretty simple usually, bed, night stand, dresser, stereo, and painting done by Fiona of a hill top with an expansive night sky. I always loved the stars, they were a constant in the world that no matter what happened, if the world ended, if a revolution took over, or if anything happening to me or her...the stars would never change. A twinkling reminder that we are just a speck in life...it was a liberating feeling. As I was absorbed in my thoughts I pointed out what needed to be re-located to Fiona's room before standing aside to let them work. Hiei stood there staring and only being useful by making sure the doors stayed open. They finally entered Fiona's room and just stared at first as the group gathered there. Fiona's room was decorated with a very sharp blade, a set up for painting, and an odd assortment of straps attached to her bed frame that screamed 'not innocent'. I chuckled at their reactions and pointed towards where to put the stuff that was moving. I was letting Yusuke keep the bed since he had a traditional rolled mattress and we had the normal western-style. They quickly moved the things in before Yusuke went to stand in front of the now mostly empty room.

"There ya go. A blank slate. Fiona had the bigger room to start with so now she gets to share." I said with a smile. Yusuke looked at me with a smile.

"Thanks..." He muttered causing Kuwabara to make a huge deal that he showed appreciation causing a minor brawl before I sent them to opposite sides of the room as they both pouted causing Shuichi to chuckle softly and a small grin to appear on Hiei's lips at them being put in their place.

"Now, now children. Behave. Now go get your stuff." I said after the dramatic show sending them on their way. I walked over to Fiona's room to put my stuff away better and had to laugh as she stared longingly at the straps on her bed.

"These won't get much use for a while." She said sadly getting a louder laugh from me as I went up to hug her from behind.

"You shall learn to cope my dear." I said before placing a friendly kiss on her cheek and moving to make everything work in her room before she moved on with a sigh and helped me. By the time the males returned we had finished righting the room and preceded to help the mostly rambunctious group with everything. Before long his room was set up and everyone gathered into the living room. His friend Hiei sat down at the window seat and stared at the small backyard. I gave everyone a cold water, some saying thank you, others grunting in acknowledgment. Idle chatters happened late into the night before Fiona and I retired. We changed into our night clothes before laying down in her bed.

"You think we should ask him about what was said before he spoke to us?" Fiona asked quietly into the dark.

"No...I will let him come forward on his own eventually. I trust his judgment." I whispered back.

"So do I...night..." She mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

"Night..." I said staring into the darkness. I listened to them talking idly, though my tired mind didn't make much of the names Kurama and Koenma and how it all related to a supposed job. I shrugged mentally letting the teem have his personal life before rolling over and snuggling into my friend like she was a giant teddy bear before finally succumbing to sleep.

.

.

.

.

Please let me know what you think of this chapter, story concept, and characters in a review. Thank you for your time!


End file.
